Accro
by xxxjejung44xxx
Summary: Yunho et les autres sont partis profiter de leurs vacances bien méritées. Mais Jaejoong, suite à une mauvaise blessure, est obligé de rester en Corée un peu plus longtemps pour rattraper le retard qu'il a pris et terminer le nouveau clip du groupe. La séparation entre les deux amants est difficile et ils n'ont qu'une hâte, être dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


Accro

Pov Yunho

Je tâtonne la table de nuit à la recherche de mon portable, je l'attrape puis soupire "pas de nouveaux messages, pas de nouveaux appels". Je regarde l'heure : 11h30, en même temps ça doit faire à peine 2 minutes que je l'ai regardé, normal donc qu'il n'y ai pas 36 nouveaux messages. Je crois que je vais devenir dingue. Depuis 8h ce matin je regarde l'heure toutes les minutes attendant un coup de fil ou un message, qui, je le sais parfaitement, n'arrivera pas au moins avant 13h cet après-midi. Mais c'est plus fort que moi ce petit "au cas où" trotte inlassablement dans ma tête depuis plus de 3heures.

Je respire un bon coup et, après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au téléphone, je sors de mon lit dans lequel je paresse depuis mon réveil, n'ayant pas voulu m'éloigner un temps soit peu du portable. Décision parfaitement ridicule puisque s'agissant d'un portable il est naturellement "transportable". Mais non. Cette pensée pourtant parfaitement évidente n'est pas parvenue à mon esprit. On sait jamais si en le déplaçant il se mettait à ne plus capter " on ne sait jamais". Après un dernier soupir, je me résous enfin et laisse le téléphone sur le lit, de toute façon je sais qu'il ne m'appellera pas tout de suite, et attrape rapidement ma serviette avant de me rendre dans la salle de bain en espérant que l'eau chaude m'apaiserait. Ce n'est pas que je sois nerveux, mais je déteste attendre même lorsque je sais l'heure à laquelle une personne doit m'appeler je suis toujours devant le téléphone quasiment une heure avant et je patiente nerveusement, c'est comme ça et c'est encore pire quand c'est lui qui doit appeler là je suis carrément scotché devant le portable plus de 2h avant attendant impatiemment. Je me trouve vraiment ridicule parfois, je me fais penser à une collégienne qui a craqué pour le plus beau mec de sa classe et qui ne peut pas passer une seconde sans penser à lui où en parler. Pathétique. Mais bon quand on aime on devient ridicule parfois. De toute façon je sais parfaitement que lui est pareil de son côté alors...

Tout à mes pensées j'en ai complètement oublié la douche, j'ouvre donc le robinet et un puissant jet d'eau sort de la pomme de douche. J'enlève mes derniers vêtements et me glisse dans la cabine en poussant un petit soupir de bien-être. Le bonheur, l'eau coule sur ma peau nue et me fait oublier tout le reste pendant quelques instants. Je me savonne délicatement prenant bien tout mon temps. De toute façon je suis en vacances alors ce n'est pas moi qui paye la facture. Je me laisse donc aller détendant tout mon corps. Au bout de quinze bonnes minutes je me décide enfin à sortir et c'est comme si le fait d'avoir arrêter la douche a faire revenir toutes mes préoccupations au galop dans mon cerveau qui n'en demandait pas temps. Je m'essuie rapidement tout en pestant contre lui : pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il se pète le genou? Hein? Franchement... Si cet idiot n'avais pas (encore) fait une chute il serait ici tranquillement avec moi à se prélasser longuement sur le lit. Mais non ! Monsieur ne fait jamais rien comme tout le monde ! Et je suis d'autant plus énervé que lorsqu'il n'est pas là je me rends compte qu'il me manque horriblement et que je suis totalement accro à lui !

Ridicule !

- Aïe !

Et voilà que pour couronner le tout, à force de penser à lui je crois que je viens d'attraper sa maladresse ! Habituellement ça ne m'arrive jamais de me prendre une porte ! Je sors de la salle de bain, non sans avoir jeté un regard mauvais à cette fichue porte, et je vais enfiler un short de bain et un T-shirt, et retourne me poser sur le lit. Je vois le portable et résiste à l'envie de regarder s'il y a eu un appel... Pas d'appel... Je n'ai pas résisté longtemps. Je m'allonge et ferme les yeux attendant 13h.

* * *

Pov Jae

12h30 ! Plus qu'une demi-heure et j'ai terminé. On peut dire que pour une fois je n'ai pas traîné ! Pas de prises que l'on refait dix fois, pas de fous rires, pas de faux-pas ! Rien ! Je crois que le staff ne m'a jamais vu aussi concentrée et aussi calme. Mais ça ce n'est qu'une impression, c'est seulement ce qu'ils croient. Intérieurement je bouillonne d'impatience. J'ai trop envie de l'appeler ! J'aurais pu le faire il y a déjà une heure et demie, le réalisateur m'a proposé une pause d'un quart d'heure à 11h comme on avait déjà bien avancé mais j'ai refusé. Je me suis dit que moins on s'arrêterai et plus vite on avancerai et plus vite je pourrais l'appeler et partir en courant (dans un taxi évidemment) à l'aéroport pour rejoindre les autres. Enfin, surtout lui. D'ailleurs je suis tellement pressé que mes bagages sont déjà sur le plateau de tournage. En réalité, depuis que j'ai appris que je devais rester ici à cause de ma blessure pendant que les autres partaient en vacances je les ai tout les jours sur moi au cas où le tournage se finirait plus tôt. Mais malheureusement même si on avance vite on n'est pas vraiment en avance. Seulement aujourd'hui c'est sûr ! C'est la fin on a plus que deux prises à faire et c'est bouclé ! Et direction les vacances ! Enfin ! Je commençai à légèrement saturé ! Depuis deux mois le travail n'arrête pas entre les nouvelles chansons à écrire, les interviews, les clips. Mais comme me l'a si gentiment rappelé mon "cher et tendre" :

- C'est de ta faute ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas faire l'andouille comme d'habitude et te détruire le genou et partir avec nous en vacances !

Voilà la charmante phrase qu'il a prononcée avant d'embarquer dans l'avion lorsque je lui ai dit qu'il allait atrocement me manquer et que j'étais triste de ne pas partir tout de suite avec eux. Je ne lui en veux pas même si sur le coup le fait qu'il se soit limite mis à hurler ce reproche dans l'aéroport, je sais que c'était en quelque sorte sa façon de me dire qui lui aussi était navrée et que j'allais également lui manquer... Oui bah quelque chose comme ça quoi...

- Jaejoong ! On reprend !

Bon allez respire ! Pense : positif, calme, concentré ! C'est reparti ! La lumière, la caméra, le micro tout est braquée sur moi. J'entends à peine le "action" du réalisateur et je me mets à chanter pendant que l'on filme. "Coupez" la première prise est la bonne. Plus qu'une scène et je vais pouvoir l'appeler ! Un sourire niais apparaît sur mon visage quand je l'imagine près de son téléphone à attendre mon coup de fil. Il a beau faire le fier, et prendre un air totalement détaché quand il me dit "je t'aime" je sais qu'intérieurement il pense réellement ce qu'il dit. Et voilà que je suis encore dans la lune à rêvasser. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être bête parfois lorsque l'on est amoureux. Mais c'est

tellement bien aussi. Je me marre tout seul encore une fois et je vois que les personnes présentes me regardent étrangement. Je me reprends aussitôt et tourne la dernière scène que je réussi au bout de la deuxième fois.

Fini ! Le producteur s'approche de moi, me sert la main et me remercie. Je salue ensuite tout le monde d'un geste de la main en répétant des "merci", "au revoir", "à bientôt", pour certain. Mais ma tête est déjà ailleurs.

Une fois de retour dans ma loge, je me précipite comme un drogué en manque sur le téléphone, mes doigts tapent le numéro instinctivement, et j'ai à peine le temps de m'assoir qu'il a déjà décroché. Sa voix précipitée résonne dans l'appareil :

-Jae...

* * *

POV Yunho

Je regarde encore une fois l'heure : 12h50! Et là je ne lâche plus le téléphone des yeux, je le tiens fermement dans ma main, le doigt juste au-dessus de la touche "décrocher". Il sonne ! Je réponds immédiatement :

-Jae...

-Yunho...

Sa voix fait écho à la mienne, et c'est bête à dire mais j'ai beau avoir attendu ce coup de fil toute la matinée, je ne sais pas quoi dire. C'est lui qui rompt le silence :

-Tu m'as manqué

-Toi aussi Jae

-...

-Où es-tu ?

-Je suis dans ma loge, je viens de terminer le tournage

-Déjà ? Tu n'as pas besoin de rester cet après-midi ?

-Eh bien figure-toi que ton merveilleux petit ami a réussi presque toutes ses scènes d'un seul coup! Je crois que le producteur a du se dire que durant les autres tournages je me moquais de lui à faire rater les 3/4 des prises alors que là je n'ai pas eu un seul fou rire, ou fait un seul faux pas ! Il n'en revenait pas ! Et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Eh bien tu vois quand tu veux ! Ou alors peut-être que tu m'as refilé ta maladresse puisque depuis hier, j'ai bien du me faire au moins 4 bosses .

- Je vois bien le grand Yunho toujours maître de lui-même se prendre des portes ou quelque chose du genre, ça devait être un spectacle hilarant.

- Ouais bah ne te marre pas. Dès que tu reviens tu reprendras tes gaffes avec toi... Au fait...tu arrives bientôt ?

-Serais-tu pressé de me voir mon cœur ?

-mmhh

Je l'entends éclater de rire dans le combiné, je sais très bien qu'il sait ce que veux dire mon petit "mmhh". La plupart des gens ne comprennent pas ce que je pense réellement lorsque je fais ça mais lui si. C'en est très perturbant d'ailleurs, je n'arrive jamais à lui cacher quelque chose.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je prends l'avion dans une heure et demie et je suis près de toi dans environ 4h, d'ici là occupe-toi, fais un peu de sport...

-Je ne peux pas pratiquer de sport si tu n'es pas là !

-Et pourquoi ça ?

Il semble réellement étonné, il n'a pas compris le sous-entendu pas très catholique qui se cachait sous cette phrase, heureusement en un sens. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un petit pervers qui ne pense, disons le franchement, qu'à "ça". Même si j'avoue que quand je suis près de lui et qu'il me fait certaines moues dont il a le secret je ne peux pas résister à lui sauter dessus.

-Yunho je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu dis ... oh !

Il a compris. Je l'imagine très bien rougir dans sa loge face à ce qu'il vient de capter. Il me lance un gentil "idiot" et rajoute en prenant sa petite voix sensuelle qui lui va si bien :

-Ne t'inquiète pas dès que je serai là je m'occuperais de toi mon petit Yunho

-Mais j'espère bien...

-Bon je te laisse, je dois aller à l'aéroport. A tout à l'heure. Bisous

-Oui, à tout a l'heure. Salut

-Euh Yunho...

-Oui ?

-Je t'aime.

Je souris légèrement. J'aime quand il me dit ces mots timidement comme s'il me faisait un aveu alors qu'il me l'a déjà dit des centaines de fois. Mais c'est aussi cette petite part d'innocence en lui qui me plait. Je réponds doucement :

-Je t'aime aussi, Jae.

-...

Il semble surpris, c'est vrai que contrairement à lui je dis rarement ces mots avec autant de franchise, même si à chaque fois que je le dit, je le pense. Habituellement, je réponds vaguement où je réponds en ayant l'air de dire ça automatiquement. Pourtant, lui et moi savons que je le pense toujours.

-Merci…

Il me chuchote ces mots et raccroche.

Plus que quatre heures à attendre...

* * *

POV Jaejoong

Après avoir raccroché, je fourre le téléphone dans ma poche, ramasse les affaires qui traînent encore dans la loge et les mets rapidement dans l'une de mes valises. Je jette un coup d'oeil circulaire à la pièce pour vérifier que j'ai tout puis sort de la pièce. Je marche rapidement vers la sortie, alors que j'arrive à la porte, le manager m'interpelle :

-Jaejoong!

Oh non! C'est pas vrai! Pour un peu il va m'annoncer que je n'ai pas terminé, qu'il reste des choses à régler avant que je ne parte. Je me retourne vers lui, m'obligeant à sourire.

- Oui?

-Bonnes vacances!

-...

Je reste interdit quelques secondes, étant peu habitué à ce genre d'attentions de sa part. Mais bon peut être qu'il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui grâce à mon merveilleux travail et à mon immense acharnement au travail ces derniers jours. Bon, je me jette un peu des fleurs là mais ça fait du bien de temps en temps. Je reprends rapidement contenance et lui offre un sourire rayonnant, sincère cette fois et je réponds joyeusement :

- Merci! A bientôt

Après un dernier signe de la main, je sors du studio et me dirige vers le taxi qui doit m'amener à l'aéroport. Je jette mes bagages dans le coffre et monte dans la voiture. Le trajet me paraît interminable, les bouchons n'en finissent pas et le chauffeur ne cesse de m'observer dans le rétroviseur comme si j'étais une bête de foire. Agacé par cette fixation, je demande un peu froidement :

-Vous avez une question ?

Il semble brusquement gêné, et détourne le regard, mais répond tout de même :

-Désolé, je me demandais juste si vous étiez bien un des chanteurs du groupe DBSK ?

Je réponds gentiment, ayant conscience d'avoir été un peu trop agressif avec lui :

-Oui, oui, c'est bien moi.

La conversation s'arrête là, de toute façon je suis enfin arrivé à destination. Je sors du véhicule, récupère mes valises et pénètre dans le grand hall de l'aéroport. Je regarde l'heure, mon avion part dans 3/4 d'heures. Je regarde autour de moi et me rends compte que quelques paires d'yeux curieuses me scrutent. Je me rends compte que tout à ma précipitation je n'ai même pas pris le temps de me "déguiser" un minimum. Je pose mes affaires à terre et sort une paire de lunettes, un bonnet et une écharpe de mon sac et les enfilent. Je vais ensuite faire enregistrer mes bagages et attends patiemment l'embarquement. A peine une demi-heure plus tard, je monte à bord de l'appareil. Je repère ma place et grogne un peu en voyant que je suis à côté de quelqu'un. Non pas que je tienne à faire ma star, mais depuis environ 3 ans je ne me suis jamais assis près d'une autre personne que Yunho, Junsu, Yoochun ou Changmin dans un avion alors me mettre près d'un étranger va me faire bizarre. Je lance un vague "bonjour" auquel la personne me répond part un petit hochement de tête. Je m'assois et visse déjà mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles me préparant aux deux heures de vol. Je sais d'avance que je ne m'endormirais pas, je suis bien trop surexcité. Je pense déjà à Yunho et je sens que je vais regarder l'heure toutes les deux minutes. D'ailleurs, l'envie de la regarder me titille alors que l'on à même pas décollé. Je souffle un bon coup et pour m'éviter de penser qu'il me reste encore un bon moment avant de pouvoir le serrer dans mes bras, je mets la musique de Mirotic. Je répète les pas de la chorégraphie dans ma tête pour le prochain concert, il n'est pas pour tout de suite mais directement après nos vacances la tournée commence et au lieu de passer mon temps à m'agiter en attendant d'attérir autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Quelques chansons plus tard, je relève la tête et ouvre les yeux, que j'avais fermé pour mieux me concentrer, pour demander quelque chose à boire. Je vois alors que de nombreuses personnes m'observe. Elles ont du me reconnaître malgré le fait que mon visage soit en grande partie cachée par mes "accessoires". Un peu paniqué et ne voulant pas être assailli par des fans, des photos, des autographes ou choses de ce genre je rebaisse rapidement mon visage vers le sol. La personne près de moi pose alors son bras sur le mien me faisant sursauter. Je la regarde avec un air d'incompréhension. C'est un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec des yeux verts, des cheveux noirs, grisonnant par endroit, un petit bouc et un tatouage tribal dans le cou. Il me sourit et je le vois commencer à bouger les lèvres pour me parler. je retire alors un de mes écouteurs pour l'entendre. Sa voix est basse :

-Vous savez si vous ne voulez pas vous faire repérer, vous devriez peut être éviter de chanter à voix haute. Ce n'est pas que vous n'ayez pas une belle voix, au contraire, mais ce n'est pas très discret.

Je rougis violemment me rendant compte que, partit dans mes "répétitions", je n'avais pas fait attention que je chantais à voix haute.

-Oh! c'est gentil de me prévenir, le remerciait-je.

-De rien, bien que j'appréciais de vous entendre chanter.

-Eh bien merci, la prochaine fois j'essayerais tout de même d'être un peu plus discret si je ne veux pas me faire observer comme si j'étais un extra-terrestre, ajoutais-je en riant.

L'homme me sourit, je le remercie une dernière fois et me replonge dans ma musique en faisant attention cette fois à ne pas faire de bruit. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à me re-concentrer. Cette petite discussion m'a distrait et maintenant je n'ai plus du tout envie de "travailler". De plus je commence à avoir sacrément soif. J'interpelle l'hôtesse et lui demande une bouteille d'eau. Quelques minutes plus tard elle me l'apporte avec un sourire mielleux, me reluquant tout sauf discrètement. Je la remercie assez sèchement et la congédie. Je regarde l'heure et m'aperçois avec surprise que malgré tout le temps est passé rapidement. Il reste a peine une demi-heure de vol. Mes jambes se mettent alors au bouger frénétiquement, signe de mon impatience qui, maintenant que l'on est presque arrivé, se fait grandement ressentir. J'ai tellement hâte...

* * *

POV Yunho

Je m'habille d'un jean bleu délavé, c'est le préféré de Jaejoong, et d'un t-shirt blanc et noir rayé. Je mets mes converses et attrape les clés de la voiture de location. Je sors du bungalow, que je ferme à clé. Dehors, je vois Changmin et Yoochun étendus sur le sable, je leur annonce que je fait chercher Jaejoong à l'aéroport, son avion arrive dans une demi-heure. Changmin se lève précipitamment et crie :

-Maman arrive ! Je viens la chercher avec toi !

Alors qu'il allait venir vers moi, Yoochun l'attrape par le short et lui dit d'un voix autoritaire :

-Non! Toi tu restes là !

-Mais maman..., proteste Changmin.

Yoochun me regarde alors et lance un regarde à Changmin dont je ne comprends pas vraiment la signification. Mais le benjamin semble le comprendre et se rassoit immédiatement non sans avoir marmonné quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

-Bon, à tout à l'heure alors...

Je monte dans la voiture et démarre en trombe. La route est déserte, j'arrive donc rapidement à l'aéroport. Il reste environ un quart d'heure avant que l'avion de Jaejoong se pose. Je gare la voiture le plus près possible de la sortie, connaissant mon homme je suis sûr qu'il a encore pris trois fois plus d'affaires qu'il n'en a besoin et entre dans le bâtiment. Je remarque qu'il n'y a presque personne, je n'ai donc pas besoin de me cacher. Je décide d'aller boire un café le temps que Jaejoong arrive.

Alors que j'en suis à mon troisième café, une voix annonce l'arrivée de l'avion. Je paye rapidement et vais vers la sortie des passagers. Je fixe cette dernière attendant que les voyageurs sortent. Je vois alors une personne sortir, suivi de toutes les autres. Mon regard cherche alors furieusement une silhouette particulière. Lorsque je l'aperçois enfin mon cour s'emballe et je ne peux empêcher un immense sourire de fendre mon visage. Je suis vraiment accro, ça fait à peine trois jours que l'on s'est quittés et j'ai pourtant l'impression qu'on ne s'est pas vus depuis une éternité. Je l'observe avancer lentement avec tout ses bagages, il ne m'as pas encore vu...Je me décide finalement à aller l'aider, le voyant s'interroger sur comment il va faire pour tout transporter. Je m'approche rapidement de lui, le contourne et me met derrière lui, sans qu'il le remarque. Je mets ma bouche près de son oreille et souffle doucement :

-Tu aurais dû prendre encore plus de valises...

Il sursaute, lâchant toutes ses affaires, et se retourne vers moi et j'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir son visage qu'il me saute dans les bras, me faisant tituber un peu en arrière sous son poids. Il a beau être plus petit et plus mince que moi, il pèse tout de même un peu. Je l'encercle de mes bras et plonge mon nez dans son cou, respirant son odeur qui m'avait tant manqué. Lui encercle mon cou et niche sa tête sur le haut de mon torse. Nous restons bien quelques minutes enlacés ainsi. Lorsque nous nous détachons, nous regardons autour de nous et je me rends compte que nous sommes à présent seuls, tout les autres passagers sont déjà partis. Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Jae, nous nous regardons intensément et il pose sa main sur ma joue dans une douce caresse. J'approche mon visage du sien, et pose délicatement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Un petit baiser en surface qui dure quelques secondes. Alors que je m'écarte de lui, il n'est pas d'accord, et attrape la nuque de sa main et m'embrasse passionnément, léchant mes lèvres, quémandant l'accès à ma langue que je lui accorde. Nos deux langues se retrouvent joyeusement et dansent ensemble, se cajolant, se câlinant. Nous nous séparons à bout de souffle et je lui chuchote :

-Accro...

-J'assume totalement, m'affirme-t-il en me regardant malicieusement.

Je pose un doux baiser sur sa joue et vais chercher ses sacs. Il m'aide et nous nous dirigeons vers la voiture, nous posons ses bagages sur la banquette arrière et montons dans le véhicule, moi côté conducteur, lui côté passager. Nous roulons lentement, profitant du paysage. Alors que je suis concentrée sur la route, je sens une paire de lèvres s'égarer dans mon cou, puis des dents mordiller ce point sensible chez moi. Je pousse un petit gémissement, surpris de l'initiative. Je le sens sourire, fier de lui. Alors que j'allais protester, lui faisant remarquer que je devais rester concentré sur la route, une de ses mains s'égara sur ma cuisse, la caressant, et remontant dangereusement vers mon entre-jambe. Je frissonnai violemment face à ce contact plus qu'agréable. Au fur et à mesure, que sa main remonte je sens ma virilité se réveille. Je l'interpelle:

-Jae... ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas ce que tu es en train de faire mais je me vois mal débarquer devant les autres dans cet état si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Il me regarde avec des yeux faussement innocents et se mordille doucement la lèvre. Il pose alors directement sa main sur mon membre déjà quelque peu réveillé par ces gestes et m'annonce d'une voix sensuelle :

-Mais Yunho, j'ai envie...

Je déglutis devant cet air si sexy qu'il affiche à présent. Je ne peux pas résister quand il fait ça, c'est plus fort que moi. Si j'écoutais mes hormones, je m'arrêterais en plein milieu de la route et je lui ferait l'amour passionnément dans cette voiture. Mais je pense qu'il vaut mieux éviter. Plonger dans mes réflexions, je n'ai pas remarqué que mon petit ami était reparti à l'attaque, passant ses mains sous mon T-shirt et caressait mon ventre. Je soupire bruyamment, tentant de retenir mes gémissements et alors que ses attentions allaient vraiment finir par me faire craquer je me rends compte avec soulagement que nous sommes arrivés aux habitations. Lui aussi semble l'avoir remarqué puisqu'il retire ses mains de sous mon vêtement et descends du véhicule que je viens d'arrêter. Pendant que lui sors ses valises, je respire fortement, essayant d'évacuer la chaleur et le désir présents dans mon corps. Heureusement que ce jean ne me moule pas trop... Je sors à mon tour et l'aide tout en lui jetant un petit regard qui signifie à quelque chose près "toi, tu vas voir ce qui va t'arriver tout à l'heure quand nous serons seuls". Il affiche un petit sourire en coin, visiblement pressé plutôt qu'apeuré que je mette ma petite menace à exécution.

Nous emmenons les bagages devant l'appartement qu'il va partager avec moi et alors que nous allions y rentrer un cri se fit entendre :

-MAMAN JAEJOONG!

Changmin... Ce dernier déboula comme une fusée pour sauter dans les bras de sa "maman", les faisant tomber tout les deux. Alors que Jae affichait une petite grimace dût à la chute, le cher "fils" ne semblait même pas s'être aperçu de la chute et continuait à étreindre fermement sa mère. Yoochun arriva peu de temps et devant la scène qui lui offrait les deux membres du groupe, il éclata de rire avant de prendre le benjamin par les épaules pour lui faire lâcher prise. Ce dernier s'accroche désespérément à Jaejoong mais finit par se relever en s'excusant auprès de lui pour le petit "je te saute dans les bras et je te fais tomber". Yoochun prend à son tour mon homme dans ses bras, plus calmement cependant, et lui dit que lui aussi est content qu'il soit revenu. Il lui murmure quelque chose à l'oreille que je ne parviens pas à entendre mais qui le fait rougir. Ils se séparent rapidement et nous entamons une petite conversation. Je regarde alors autour de moi et je prends conscience qu'il manque quelqu'un.

-Tiens, au fait, où est Junsu? questionnais-je.

-D'après toi ? me répondit Yoochun, ce faignant dort encore! Un vrai bébé! Il est quand même dix sept heures trente et il est retourné se coucher à 14h!

-Je ne sais pas comment il fait, soupira Changmin, moi j'aurais trop faim...

Nous éclatons tous de rire face à cette phrase digne du petit goinfre du groupe. Je tourne la tête vers mon petit ami et remarque qu'il m'observe. Il baisse alors son regard de manière significative vers le milieu de mon corps et se mordille la lèvre en remarquant qu'une certaine partie de mon anatomie n'est pas totalement calmé et a bien envie que l'on s'occupe d'elle. Mais puisque que Jaejoong ne semble pas décider à renvoyer nos deux amis pour que nous soyons seuls, je m'en occupe :

-Bon les gars, on se rejoint tout à l'heure je vais aider "maman" à ranger ses affaires.

Ils sont un peu surpris par cette phrase un peu brusque mais ne s'en offusquent pas et hochent la tête, comprenant sans doute que nous avons besoin d'être un peu seuls, ce dont je les remercient infiniment.

J'empoigne rapidement les bagages, ouvre la porte, les balancent dans la pièce, attrape mon homme, qui n'a pas bougé d'un pouce, par la taille et referme la porte derrière nous. Je me jette alors violemment sur ses lèvres, ayant besoin de son contact. Il est surpris quelques secondes mais répond bien vite au mon initiative et nos langues entamment alors un ballet endiablé, se cherchant, s'évitant, se retrouvant et se caressant amoureusement. A bout de souffle, je relâche sa bouche et part explorer son menton, sa mâchoire, son cou, léchant, suçant, mordillant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Je lui retire bien vite son T-shirt voulant sentir son corps frissonner sous mes doigts. Il se laisse faire et ôte le mien par la même occasion. Je le pousse vers le lit, ses jambes butent contre ce dernier et il y tombe, s'accrochant à ma nuque, m'emportant avec lui. Je descends alors le long de son torse, jouant avec ses tétons le faisant gémir de plaisir. Mes mains s'égarent plus bas sur son corps et je défait rapidement sa ceinture que j'enlève d'un geste brusque, l'envoyant valser dans la pièce. Puis alors que je passe ma langue sur son nombril, la rentrant et le sortant à l'intérieur du petit orifice, je dé-zippe sa braguette et envoie le pantalon rejoindre la ceinture. Je descends encore plus mon visage et arrive au niveau de son boxer, déformé par une bosse plus qu'évidente dont je suis le responsable. Je redresse la tête et observe Jaejoong. Il a le dos cambré, une de ses mains sert vivement le drap et l'autre est posé en travers de son front. Ses joues sont rouges, son souffle est court et saccadé et ses yeux mi-clos sous le plaisir qu'il ressent. Je souris, fier de moi, j'adore le mettre dans cet état où il ne contrôle plus rien. Ne sentant plus aucune attention, il penche sa tête vers moi et me regarde de son regard fiévreux et chargé de désir. Je souffle alors sur son érection, déposant un baiser à travers le dernier vêtement qu'il lui reste. Il se cambre de nouveau, cassant un peu plus son dos. Mais alors que j'allais lui retirer son boxer, il se redresse rapidement, m'attrape par les cheveux et m'embrasse à pleine bouche tout en changeant nos positions.

* * *

POV Jaejoong

Je me mets à califourchon sur Yunho, le détaillant rapidement : son corps musclé, ses abdos si bien dessinés, ses bras puissants,...Il est magnifique. Je l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, suçotant sa lèvre inférieur tout en jouant malicieusement avec ses petits boutons de chairs déjà dressés par le plaisir. Je laisse ma bouche explorer de nouveau tout son corps, me délectant des petits soupirs et des gémissements de plaisir que je l'entends pousser au fur et à mesure que je descends vers son bas-ventre. Arrivé à ce niveau je lui retire tout les vêtements qu'il lui reste et je vois son sexe tendu à l'extrême face à moi. Je commence par lui embrassé l'intérieur des cuisses, voulant l'entendre me supplier. Je remonte lentement vers son pénis et je sens son souffle s'accélérer. Pourtant j'évite délibérément cette partie de son corps et remonte sur son aine. Sa voix s'élève :

-Jae...

-Oui?

-S'il-te-plait... je n'en peux plus..., me supplie-t-il.

Satisfait, je pose mes lèvres sur le bout de sa verge et embrasse doucement le bout. Yunho se cambre violemment en poussant un petit cri de plaisir. Je passe alors un grand coup de langue sur toute la longueur de son sexe, le faisant gémir de plus belles. Je continue ce petit jeu avec ma langue quelques instants puis le prends totalement en bouche et commence ma fellation. Son dos s'arque brutalement et des soupirs de plaisir s'échappent de sa bouche. Au bout de quelques secondes j'accélère la cadence, lui donnant encore plus de plaisir. Alors que je sens qu'il vient, il me repousse légèrement et m'embrasse une nouvelle fois échangeant nos positions. Son regard est brillant d'excitation et ses joues sont rougies par la chaleur de la pièce. Il me montre alors trois de ses doigts que je m'empresse de lécher avidement le fixant droit dans les yeux, le provoquant et l'allumant un peu plus qu'il ne l'ai déjà. Une fois ses doigts bien humidifiés il les dirigent vers mon intimité, tout en écartant mes cuisses puis me pénètre lentement avec l'un d'eux. Je ressens une petite douleur qui s'estompe bien vite lorsque je sens son autre main venir taquiner mes tétons. Il entre alors un autre doigt en moi, me faisant me contracter légèrement, mais les caresses qu'il prodigue à présent sur mon sexe me détende et il fait maintenant des mouvements de ciseaux à l'intérieur de moi, détendant mon anneau de chair pour la suite. Il entre finalement un troisième doigt en moi qui me fait pousser un petit gémissement de douleur. Il remonte alors à ma hauteur et m'embarque dans un baiser vertigineux qui me fait oublier ma petite souffrance. Cette dernière s'envole complétement lorsque je sens ses doigts frôler une douce tâche en moi qui me fait pousser un cri de plaisir. Je le vois sourire et s'amuser à retoucher ce point sensible en moi, me faisant trembler à chaque fois. Me sentant près, et avec mon accord, il retire ses doigts, créant un vide en moi, et me pénètre doucement. C'est plus douloureux qu'avec ses doigts et je ne peux empêcher une petite larme de rouler sur ma joue. Voyant cela, Yunho me caresse un peu partout, m'embrassant, me cajolant pour me détendre et m'habituer à sa présence. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, n'ayant plus mal j'amorce le premier mouvement de bassin nous faisant gémir de concert. Il se met alors à bouger lentement en moi, m'arrachant des petits cris de plaisir. Mais moi je veux plus, je veux qu'il me prenne violemment pour combler ce manque que j'ai eu ces derniers jours sans lui. Je gémis alors:

-Yunho...plus vite... Ahhhh!

Il vient de donner un violent coup de reins et a heurter de plein fouet ma prostate. Je lui griffe le dos sous le coup du plaisir et lui, gémis fortement se renfonçant encore plus en moi et en se mettant à accélérer la cadence touchant à chaque fois ce point de plaisir en moi qui me fait pousser de purs cris d'extase. Il me mord le cou puis le lèche et suçe au même endroit, faisant apparaître un suçon sur mon corps alors qu'il s'enfonce toujours plus loin en moi me faisant totalement perdre la tête et tout oublier sauf le nom de celui qui me donne tant de plaisir. Nom que je crie à chaque coup de butoir de mon amant. Il attrape alors mon sexe et se met à le masturber au rythme de ses poussées en moi, faisant redoubler mes cris. Je sens que la fin est proche, je l'attrape un dernière fois par la nuque et l'embrasse violemment. Lorsque je relâche sa bouche, il donne un dernier coup de reins encore plus puissant que les autres me faisant hurler de plaisir et jouir entre nos deux corps. Mon anneau de chair se resserre alors autour de son sexe et il vient à son tour éjaculant en moi.

Il reste encore en moi quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre son souffle après cet orgasme. Il embrasse doucement ma temps et ébouriffe mes cheveux en un geste tendre. J'adore ce Yunho tendre et expressif qu'il est après l'amour. Il pose un nouveau baiser papillon sur mes lèvres et se retire de moi nous arrachant un petit soupir. Il s'étend près de moi et je viens me blottir contre son torse, ma main jouant avec ses cheveux, l'autre poser sur son ventre. Il me regarde de haut en bas caressant mon corps délicatement.

-Au fait, commence-t-il, que t'as dit Yoochun tout à l'heure?

-Oh...eh bien il m'as dit qu'il était heureux que je rentre car il en avait marre d'entendre des bruits étranges, entrecoupés de mon prénom venant de ton bungalow...

-Ah...

Il rougit et détourne le regard. Voyant son trouble, je me décide à le taquiner un peu pour voir sa réaction, j'aime le voir timide, il est mignon.

-Pourrais-tu me décrire un peu ce qu'il s'est passé penant je n'étais pas là? As-tu rêvé de moi? Que tu me faisais l'amour encore et encore, inlassablement et que...

Je fus coupé dans mon petit discours par une paire de lèvres autoritaire posée sur les miennes. Yunho me regarde droit dans les yeux et me murmure sensuellement :

-Si tu veux, je peux te le montrer plutôt que de te l'expliquer...

-Finalement tu es aussi accro que moi...

-Absolument et figure-toi que moi aussi j'assume totalement, finit-il en reprenant possession de mes lèvres.

Fin.

merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout. En tout les cas je voulais préciser que cet os était la toute première fic que j'ai écrite il y a un peu plus d'un an (et aussi mon premier lemon^^) donc je l'ai relu histoire d'enlever un peu les fautes mais je n'ai pas voulu le modifier même si en la relisant je me rends bien compte de l'évolution de mon écriture ^^ j'espère qu'elle vous plaira tout de même :)

laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir :)

kissu ~~


End file.
